


Of Queens and Thrones

by CausticAcid



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Face-Sitting, Fluff and Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:26:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26807341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CausticAcid/pseuds/CausticAcid
Summary: Dorothea is nervous about becoming Queen-Consort. Petra has an idea on how to make her comfortable with taking the throne.
Relationships: Dorothea Arnault/Petra Macneary
Kudos: 27





	Of Queens and Thrones

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so, this is the first time I've ever written smut, so bear with me, okay? This is honestly just an idea from a discussion with my beta reader Blondie. They've actually given me a lot of good ideas, and because of them there should be more fun things coming!

A cool ocean breeze was drifting through an open window into the royal chambers. 

Over the past year, Dorothea had made these rooms into her sanctuary, her home, after surviving the war that nearly decimated her first one. 

Surviving that hellacious war and craving a break from bloodshed, and not being particularly inclined to leave Petra’s side, she caught the first transport out of Hresvelg territory she could find and sailed for Brigid.

Brigidan life was...quite different. The music, the smells, the people. Nothing felt like home, felt like Enbarr. 

'At least no one here has given me any grief for being with Petra.' Dorothea thought to herself. 'In Fòdlan, we would never be able to be this... open.' 

It was true, amongst nobles especially. Crest bearing children were too important, at least until the war. But here? Petra flaunted their relationship. Her Queen was always holding, hugging, or touching some part of her. It was wonderful to be so open. Affectionate. Even as generals in the Black Eagle Strike Force, they had kept things pretty quiet, away from any who might judge them or express disdain. Though to be fair, the secrecy was pointless amongst the rest of the generals, who didn’t possess a single heteronormative bone between them.

A pair of strong arms snaked around Dorothea’s waist and snapped her out of her thoughts. She was pulled close, and Petra affectionately snuggled into her back.

"You've been staring out at the ocean for a long time, beloved. Is something being the matter?" Petra's lilting voice came out slightly muffled by Dorothea’s shoulder.

Dorothea sighed softly and leaned into the hug. "We're about to announce our engagement. Publicly. I never dreamed we could do that." She shifted carefully to face her lover without breaking the hug. Dorothea offered her a weak smile. "Frankly I'm terrified." 

Petra frowned slightly. "If you are wanting, we can be waiting to announce things. I am in no rush, beloved." She pulled away slightly to look into her eyes. "This is about us, before anyone else."

Dorothea leaned down to kiss her quickly, breaking away with a smile. "And you wonder why I love you so." She stole another kiss before gently slipping from Petra’s embrace. Her gaze drifted back to the horizon. "When we announce it... that means you'll officially be the Queen, doesn't it?"

Petra nodded as she leant against the wall. "It does. You will also be Queen." She paused for a moment, then added, "Are you scared of being Queen, too?"

A small huff escaped Dorothea. "Not all of us have been preparing for this our whole lives, darling. Being a Queen is... not even close to what I expected from my life." 

It truly wasn't. A tolerable man with enough money to care for her was all she'd really been expecting. A few kids as well, given how society in Fódlan tended to work. "I'm sure you'll be wonderful, though. I'm more concerned that I'll drag you down, or tarnish you in the eyes of your court." 

"Our court, Thea." Petra corrected gently. 

"You will be of great help and importance, and everyone is already loving you. You will be as good a Queen as I." Smiling to herself, Petra once again closed the gap between her and Dorothea. "Besides, I am having it on good authority that your Queen is very taken with you, and will be making very sure you are happy." She punctuated her declaration with a kiss to the back of Dorothea's neck, and she grinned wider at the small shudder it earned her. 

“Y-you always make me happy, Petra.” Dorothea breathed out, surprised by her lover's boldness. Normally she would take the lead during their physical encounters, pinning her to walls, their bed, or really any nearby surface whenever the mood struck. ‘I guess she's been learning…’ She thought dazedly to herself as Petra slowly kissed along her neck while her hands began to roam.

“Your Queen would very much be liking to show you to your throne, beloved.” Petra purred as she moved toward the lacing of Dorothea’s dress with one hand, and started to tease down her thigh with the other. 

Dorothea could only give a shaky nod as the kisses turned more fervent, and a low growl rose from her lover's throat. Petra finally wins the battle against the lacing and the dress falls away, revealing more skin to lavish with kisses and love bites. Dorothea lets out a needy whine as a hand slowly slides down to part her legs. “Please darling... I need more...” The only response she gets is another growl and deft fingers sliding past the top of her underwear, but she whines again when she realizes those fingers are actively avoiding where she wants them the most. 

“Trust me, beloved. I will be taking good care of you. I promise.” One finger gently slid down, barely making contact with her slick folds. Still, it was enough to draw a low moan from Dorothea, her hips jerking forward to chase any kind of friction. “You are being impatient, beloved,” Petra chided, pulling her hand away. “You are not listening, 'Thea. Be patient, and then I will be giving you what you desire.” 

Dorothea groaned and leans back against her soon-to-be wife. “Y-yes, my Queen. I'll be patient. I'll be good.” Petra quickly slid her hand back into her underwear and began to slowly tease her again. She gasped, reaching back to tangle her fingers in her lover's hair as one finger entered her, probing gently. “More... I need more of you...” A longer, louder gasp this time as Petra sank her teeth into her neck, and added a second finger. Thrusting, curling, and stimulating her, but it still wasn't enough. A thumb gently brushing along her clit nearly sent her spiraling, however, as she felt Petra smile against her neck. 

It wasn't much longer before she came apart, shaking and moaning in her lover's arms, with her legs nearly giving way. Turning her head to look at Petra, she saw her smiling as she licked her fingers clean of the evidence of their encounter, before gently leading her to their bed, a mischievous glint in her eyes. It seemed they weren't done yet. “You had mentioned something about a throne earlier, love? It’s a bit.. hazy right now.” She threw a lopsided smirk at the woman who held her so lovingly, and blushed at the implications. 

Petra set her gently on the bed. “You are knowing well what I am meaning, Dorothea. Now, come. Take your throne. Your Queen demands it.” Crawling up to take her place on the bed, Petra leaned back against the pillows and waited.

Slowly, sensually, Dorothea made her way up the bed, leaving small kisses on any exposed skin she can reach, before eventually getting into position. “You're so good to me, lover. Is breá liom tú.” With that, she gently lowered herself onto Petra's face, her lover’s hot breath tickling the insides of her thighs. Quickly, a deft, well-practised tongue set to work, drawing shaky moans and gasps as the pleasure built in the pit of her stomach.

Having Dorothea on top of her was one of Petra's favourite things, especially if she could use the position to her advantage and take care of the woman she loved so dearly. Petra was distantly aware of fingers sliding into her hair and gripping tightly, and she knew that she had her right where she wanted her. Revelling in her partner's rapidly increasing volume, and how desperately Thea moved against her face, she slid a hand down to her own aching pussy. She quickly worked two fingers into herself, having already been painfully aroused from feeling Dorothea come apart against her earlier. Feeling her own climax building rapidly from the mixture of her lover's reactions, and her own skilled fingers, Petra moaned wantonly, trying her best to keep taking care of both of them at the same time.

Dorothea's climax hit her like a tidal wave, and a strangled cry escaped her lips as she collapsed to the side. In her haze, she watches as Petra finishes herself off, brazenly moaning for her, with her juices running down her face. Loudly, Petra came apart beside her, her back arching off the mattress before falling back dramatically. Neither woman spoke for several moments, until her Queen turned to face her, a soft smile on her lips. “I am hoping you enjoyed your throne, beloved. I certainly did.” 

Giggling, Dorothea leaned in to kiss deeply, before moving to lay beside her. “I'm pretty sure half of the palace heard how much I liked my 'throne', you wonderful girl. You'll have to let me return the favour, and soon. I think both Queens deserve a throne worthy of them, don't you?”

“When I am having feeling in my legs again, yes please. Until then, let me hold you?” Snaking an arm around the other woman's waist, she pulled her close, nuzzling against her hair. “And do not think I did not hear you using my language against me. I will be getting you back for cheating like that.” Her words held no malice, however, and she sighed contentedly, relishing in the moment.

Dorothea happily leaned into the embrace, and let her thoughts wander back to their impending announcement. . 'Maybe being a Queen won't be so difficult after all, hm?'

**Author's Note:**

> Is breá liom tú : I used Google Translate to figure this out. Its supposedly “I love you” in Gaelic, which seemed apt considering Brigid is basically named after an Irish deity.
> 
> Thanks for reading, and I hope y'all liked it! Constructive criticism is always appreciated, but try not to be a jerk, yeah?
> 
> See you in the next fic!


End file.
